


Date Night

by aimarooney



Series: Fall Drabbles [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Bucky and Sam plan a different date night for you
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: Fall Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031202
Kudos: 7





	Date Night

“We could get arrested for this,” You hissed at them as Bucky was working at getting the door unlocked.

“Only if we get caught,” Sam winked at you.

“Since when did you side with him?” You groaned. You could usually get Sam to agree with you when it came to Bucky’s outlandish ideas, but for whatever reason he actually sided with the super soldier.

“And we’re in.” Bucky smirked.

You wanted to be annoyed, and tell them you were not going to trespass but you also were too curious and wanted to know what Stark had hiding in a warehouse.

Confusion washed over you when you walked into the building. You had been expecting cars, or some crazy experimental technology but instead there was a huge movie screen, speakers, a large area of pillows and blankets set up. The warehouse itself was actually very clean which didn’t surprise you for Stark but you didn’t understand the fairy lights and movie set up.

When you looked over and Sam and Bucky you only got more confused. They were looking at you with large goofy grins on their faces. “What? I don’t understand why you too are grinning so big.”

“Well, we know you were complaining about our movie dates always getting invaded by everyone else or just us squeezed onto a bed with a laptop, so we decided to get something set up where it could just be us, but still a fun movie experience.

“You did this all for me?” You asked. Your heart swelled just knowing that they had been listening to you enough to know that you wanted something like this. And that they then took the time out of their hectic lives to set this up.

“Well I mean we get to enjoy it too,” Sam teased you. You laughed before launching yourself into his arms for a big hug.

“Thank you,” You sighed into his neck. He pulled away but not before planting a soft kiss on your lips.

“It was my idea,” Bucky pouted from behind you which made you chuckle.

“Don’t think I forgot about you,” You said while turning around and pulling him into a similar embrace.

“I love you both so much,”

“And we love you,” Bucky smiled as he kissed your forehead. “Now let’s start the movie!”

You had no problem cuddling up between your two favorite people as you watched the movies you had picked for the big screen. Any date where you got to be close to them was a great date, but this, this was a perfect one.


End file.
